30 Worlds 5-A Possible Outcome
by William Raymer
Summary: The new an improved Enterprise arrives in the World of Kim Possible as the mission to stop the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos continues!


_30 Worlds, Episode V: "A Possible Outcome"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Disney Channel series _Kim Possible_

Created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley

Featuring a special appearance by the character "Merida"

from the Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar Animation Studios film _Brave_

Screenplay by Mark Andrews, Steve Purcell, Brenda Chapman and Irene Mecchi

Story by Brenda Chapman

"Scarlet" character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan-fiction series "The Scarlet Saga"

Written by _jakevoronkov1_

_Author's Note: I had originally intended to write a story for this slot set in the worlds of the 1998-2001 Disney Channel series _The Famous Jett Jackson_. However, following the August 19, 2013 death of series star Lee Thompson Young, I decided to remove _The Famous Jett Jackson_ from the _30 Worlds_ series out of respect to Young's memory and move the _Kim Possible_ story I planned for the 14th world up to this slot._

_With that having been said, the show must go on..._

_In our last episode, the crew of the _Enterprise_ arrived in the World of Wizards of Waverly Place, where the Key this time was a single person: Alex Russo, the Family Wizard of the American Russo Family. _

_During their visit, William helped rescue Alex's mortal family from the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos and its most powerful magic-user, Kalabar of the World of Halloweentown._

_However, when the _Enterprise_ had to be completely evacuated due to an upgrade performed by the sacrifice of the all-powerful Crystals of Justice, Kalabar escaped. However, he left a promise to the _Enterprise_ crew that they would meet again._

_PROLOGUE_

Wreck-It Ralph smiled as he watched William Edwards and fiancee Princess Sofia enter his domain, the Recreation Deck of the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_. "Mornin', William. Mornin', Sofia," Ralph said.

"Mornin' to you too, Ralph," William said. "Is the program set?" "Waiting for you in Holosuite 3," Ralph said, gesturing to a room near the banks of arcade machines from whence he came. But, before William could lead Sofia to the site of their latest date, a voice came on the _Enterprise_'s communications pickups.

"_Calhoun to Captain Edwards,_" it said. "Go ahead, Sergeant," William said. "_We are approaching the dimensional interphase coordinates for the World of Kim Possible, sir,_" Sergeant Tamora Calhoun said. "On our way, Sergeant," William said. "Edwards, out."

William turned to face Ralph. "Duty calls," William said. He and Sofia walked out of the Rec Deck.

On the new Bridge of the _Enterprise_, William and Sofia stepped out of the turbolift car and saw Sgt. Calhoun in the command chair. "Status report, Sergeant," William said.

"All systems are operating at 100% efficiency, Captain," Calhoun said. "Tamora, we're a civilian ship. You do not have to be so formal," William said.

"Captain..._William,_ I am and have been a military person since I was first programmed," Calhoun said. "I've found it easier to follow the military way in certain situations, such as forms of address. So, pardon me, sir, if I still refer to you as 'Captain' when I am performing my official duties."

"We understand, Sergeant," Sofia said. "It's very hard if not impossible to stop living in any way other than that which you were raised in." "Thank you for your kindness, Princess," Calhoun said. "Well then," William said. "Senior staff to the Briefing Room. Tinka, you have the conn."

Tinka Hessenheffer nodded and took the command chair as William, Sofia, Calhoun and the rest of the senior Bridge crew exited the Bridge.

In the Briefing Room, William sat down in his customary place at the head of the table. "Everyone, since E.R.I.N. was off-line due to the Crystal upgrade, I'll conduct this world's mission action briefing personally," William said as he tapped a few keys on the table in front of him.

The holographic projector in the center of the table glowed into life, revealing an auburn-haired young woman wearing a midriff-baring green tank-top and denim jeans. "This is Kimberly Ann Possible. Ever since a mis-dialed phone number turned her babysitting business into her current occupation as a globally-recognized crime fighter, she has been a leading target for the worst villains of her world...and now, of other worlds as well," William continued.

The projection of Kim Possible switched to a collection of mug shots of villains ranging from Dr. Drakken to the aliens Warhawk and Warmonga. "However, Miss Possible is now the latest target of the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos," William said.

Raquel Blue held up a hand. "William, is Kim Possible the Key of her world?" she asked. "Not just her," Commander Meap said. "Indeed, Meap. Ever since Dr. Drakken attempted to take over her world with an army of modified children's fast-food toys, she and long-time friend and partner Ronald Stoppable have been in a romantic relationship," William said.

"So, the relationship between Ron and Kim are the Kim Possible Key," Rocky said. "Exactly," Meap said. "Indeed," William said. "Master Yen Sid got a spiritual message from Master Sensei, the teacher of the secret Yamanouchi ninja training school. Ron apparently mentioned to Master Sensei that he plans to propose to Kim on the seventh anniversary of their first kiss at the Middleton High junior prom. Master Sensei told Master Yen Sid—and by extension, me—that there is a prophecy that supposedly mentions Ron."

The holographic projection of Ron and Kim together switched to the text of a scroll from Yamanouchi. "While the prophecy does not mention Ron and Kim by name, it does mention a 'Mystical Monkey Master,' which Ron has been declared to be by the elders of Yamanouchi, and a warrior princess with fiery red hair," William said, translating the Japanese writing on the scroll.

"But here's where things get very interesting," William said. The scroll zoomed in on a drawing that caught everyone seated at the table by surprise: the unmistakeable outline of the _Enterprise_. "Apparently, the ancient master who wrote this scroll had a premonition of our vessel and its part in the legend. Unfortunately, the exact portion where our own contributions were written has been lost to time," William said.

"So, you're saying we must play things by ear," Alex Russo said. "Yes, Alex. We must," William said. "So, let's be careful and keep our eyes and ears open."

"_Bridge to William,_" Tinka said from the Bridge. "Go ahead, Tinka," William said. "_You have a visitor in the Ready Room. Said she is here on a request from Scarlet,_" Tinka said.

"All right, Tinka. I'll be right there," William said. "Dismissed." The people seated around the table dispersed as William stood from the table and made his way to the Ready Room just off the Bridge. Inside, a red-haired woman in a green dress sat in front of his desk.

"It's about time you showed up," the woman said in a lilting Scottish accent. "Who are you?" William asked.

The woman smiled. "I am Merida, Princess of Clan Dunbroch," she said. "You're the Merida Sofia mentioned," William said. "You know Sofia?" Merida asked.

"I am William Edwards, Avatar of Yen Sid and Knight of Enchancia," William said in introduction. "I am also Sofia's husband-to-be. It is a pleasure to meet one of Sofia's childhood friends and mentors."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir William," Merida said. "I was wondering about what kind of a person it would take to capture Sofia's heart."

Merida turned to look out the Ready Room viewport. "But not is not the time for such talk," Merida said before turning back to face William. "Scarlet and I have decided that you should receive a weapon like that which Sofia wields."

Merida reached into her quiver and pulled out a red pole. As she handed it to William, Merida explained its properties. "When you cannot change into warriors via the upgrade to your tactical sunglasses, you can use this bow to replicate the weapons of the various warriors you could become with it," Merida said. "All you have to do is think of the weapon that you wish to use."

"Thank you, Merida," William said, bowing to Merida with respect. "This will come in handy during our mission here in the World of Kim Possible."

"I hope you use it well," Merida said.

_::TBC::_


End file.
